


[PODFIC] Fashion Baby

by Loolph



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suit Porn, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Undercover at a fashion show, Steve gets mistaken for a model and manhandled into a suit. The result is... more than Danny expects.





	[PODFIC] Fashion Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fashion Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230161) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



 

Another of happy-go-lucky story of McDanno OTP by wonderful sirona - this time with bespoke addition of suit kink. It's like its tailored especially for me, creating most elegant my happy place ever. 

Using a blanket permission, which I'm immensely grateful for, I like to record sirona's writing as often as possible. It never fails to make me smile. I hope addition of my voice to sirona's brilliant text will do that for you as well.

Let's walk into that closet, shall we?

Music: [I'm Too Sexy by Leo Moracchioli](https://youtu.be/7L0Wri7r7CE)

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tg3w4t3xyaas27f/Fashion_Baby_by_sirona.mp3/file).


End file.
